


Now And For The Rest Of Our Lives

by oorsprong



Series: Kylo Amidala inspired by Cylin's art [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance, Short & Sweet, Weddings, mitaka mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Now a man in his prime stared back at him, beautiful in his simple black linen attire, his face bare and his hair tied back with a ribbon.  Hux's heart swelled with pride and he carefully smoothed the front of his own white linen shirt before reaching for a naked hand that swallowed his own in a firm grip.The officiant spoke of duty but when Kylo’s eyes met his he saw only love.





	Now And For The Rest Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/gifts).



> this is another work inspired by [Cylin's](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/164149449751/interplanetary-diplomacy-for-this-anon-this-was) Kylo Amidala art. I had to give them a wedding

"I take you as my husband in accordance with the law, to bind our fates in the flesh and the spirit until the severance of death."

 

Hux cleared his throat before nodding to his new spouse and the small assembly of witnesses.

 

“I take you as my husband,” he repeated slowly, “in accordance with the law… to bind our fates in the flesh and spirit.  Until the severance of death.”

 

Kylo’s expression didn’t change as he spoke the vow back to Hux, but the emperor noticed how his hands trembled.  His bare wrists and fingers-- an uncommon sight-- reminded him of the boy he’d been the first time Hux laid eyes on him.  Hux wanted to reach out and touch him, just as he had ten years ago when the gangly prince snuck in through his window in the early hours of the morning to catch a glimpse of the promising young officer.  He would have had the guards executed for the oversight had he not known the boy was force sensitive.  Even at nineteen years of age his skill could not be matched.  

 

Now a man in his prime stared back at him, beautiful in his simple black linen attire, his face bare and his hair tied back with a ribbon.  Hux's heart swelled with pride and he carefully smoothed the front of his own white linen shirt before reaching for a naked hand that swallowed his own in a firm grip.

 

The officiant spoke of duty but when Kylo’s eyes met his he saw only love.

 

\--

 

It was later said that the reception cost more than the yearly output of the spice mines of Kessel.  An exaggeration, to be sure, but Hux dug deep into the Empire’s treasury to host an event that would be remembered for centuries to come.  He himself barely tasted the twenty course meal representing the cuisine of twice as many planets.  Nor did he indulge himself in the traditional fruit cake, aged in sweet brandy over the six months of wedding preparations and coated with browned gualaar butter icing.  

 

He spent most of the evening avoiding the garish throne his rank demanded and eschewing small talk in favor of politics until a good-natured senator took him aside.

 

“If the emperor himself cannot enjoy his own wedding day then what hope have the rest of us?”

 

Hux took the hint and excused himself for a smoke at one of the rough hewn windows cut into the stone that looked out on a small courtyard.  The royal palace in Theed was famous for it’s landscaping and you could hardly glance out of an archway without encountering some picturesque bit of greenery in a spot of light between it’s domed towers.

 

In this particular bit of greenery a flurry of activity caught his eye and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his new husband being attended to by three handmaidens attempting to wrestle control of his headdress as the court holographer gestured for him to remain in position.  Hux had posed for the official wedding portrait that morning and already dreaded seeing his image on every news station for the next few weeks.  Senator Amidala was expected to put out the usual holos and photobooks to boost public morale and tourist trade.  He bore it admirably but he’d grown from a sullen prince who hated the crowds into a planetary icon.  And why shouldn’t he be?  Were every light in the heavens put before Kylo Amidala the fire in his irises would shame them all, Hux was sure of it.  A holo could never capture the fullness of his beauty.  

 

With a sigh Hux stabbed the spent curuttu out on the stone and pocketed the butt.  A special fireproof lining scented with dewhusk had been sewn into the front pockets of his formal dress for the purpose.  Kylo teased him about it endlessly.  Hux found his index finger at his lips before he even realized he’d lifted it.  As if they still held the warmth of a covert kiss before the reception-- now a sweet memory.  Feeling inspired, he summoned an aide.

 

“Mitaka, have the orchestra set up in the great hall and tell them to begin the program without the traditional entrances.  The crowd will follow.  No need to announce us.  Oh, and ask Senator Amidala if he’d favor me with the first dance of the evening.”

 

Half an hour later he stood in his old martial pose of parade rest as the musicians struck up the first notes of the anthem and Kylo strode towards him, trailing an impressive retinue.  Hux took one look at the stern set of his face and the color in his cheeks and bit back a grin.  The senator must have taken the trip to the hall at a run before he’d come within view of the crowd.  And no wonder-- he was on his fourth outfit of the day.  How his handmaidens had wrapped him in the voluminous robes in such a short time was a mystery to Hux.  He calculated it would take him at least ten minutes to get Kylo out of them. 

 

The newlyweds bowed to each other across the floor and began the traditional dance of the Naboo court-- one that involved precise footwork and no body contact.  Kylo knew this one by heart but after weeks of practice Hux loathed the dance.  Even in this setting he felt foolish holding his hands out at just the precise angle as they circled one another.  At the finish the crowd applauded and Hux breathed a sigh of relief when Kylo took his hand and led him into a modern waltz.

 

“So impatient,” Kylo murmured.  “I didn’t have even time for the undergarments.  If this robe weren’t weighted the crowd might be getting more of a show than they expected.”

 

Hux barked a laugh and adjusted his arm where it lay atop Kylo’s, happy to follow his husband in the mindless pattern of the dance.  “Oh, I think you’d risk a scandal just to tempt me with that mental image.”

 

Kylo merely raised a brow as he guided them from the center of the floor to a more comfortable position among the crowd.  After the second dance Hux handed Kylo over with mild reluctance to the next hopeful party.  Diplomacy was, after all, everything.

  

\--

  


Hux cursed his aching feet as he eased them into a hot bath at the end of the evening.  A long soak and a full night’s sleep were in his immediate future.  Kylo would no doubt dance the night away and creep upstairs at first light.  Hux didn’t begrudge him the choice to remain with their guests.  So it was with some surprise that when he emerged from the bath he found Kylo perched on the edge of the enormous bed with his face scrubbed clean and his hair loose around his shoulders.

 

At the sight of Hux, a boyish grin spread across his face, showing off his dimples and the crooked tooth that had somehow escaped his vanity.  Hux sat beside him and tucked his hair behind his ears.

 

“The crowds can have your jewels and elaborate coiffures.  Your unadorned face is for my eyes alone.”

 

Kylo leaned into the touch and remained silent for so long that Hux knew the words had pleased him.

 

“I thought you might miss me,” the senator said finally.

 

Hux answered with a kiss against the bridge of his nose and another on his forehead.  “It’s true I prefer you at my side but you should be enjoying yourself.  I’m afraid I’m too exhausted to give you a proper wedding night.”

 

Kylo waved the sentiment off and brought him in for a more intimate kiss.  “ _This_ is a proper wedding night.  I’ve had everything but the freedom to sleep in your arms and lie abed with you all morning.  No rumors, no political incidents, no need to worry over our respective images.  Just my Armitage right where he belongs.  Now and for the rest of our lives.”

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Hux found himself confessing, warmed by the words.  “Ever since you crept into my window that night I’ve set my life on a path to possess you.  But it is you who has possessed me.  If I were not the Emperor I would have had to steal you away.  Perhaps on your wedding night.”  He offered Kylo a wry smile.

 

“And I would have come with you,” Kylo responded, drawing him down into the soft sheets and encircling him in strong arms.

 

Hux buried his face in the heat of his beloved and closed his eyes, wanting laugh or to cry, he wasn’t sure.  And Kylo tugged him close so that the searing embrace and piquant musk of his skin became the only sensations in the world.


End file.
